Keep On Lovinn' You
by dream0writer7
Summary: JamesLily:  'He had almost forgotten that his two best friends were watching with amused curiousity behind him. He found he didn't care much, because she was sitting here..right in front of him. 'I'll never give up hope on you, Lily Evans.'


Shipping: James Potter/ Lily Evans

Summary:What happens when Lily Evans pushes away the one thing she's never thought she'd lose?

Furious, she threw her cloak down on her bed. It tangled in her arms, and she became even more frustrated trying to disengage herself. She plopped down on her four poster bed, chancing a glance out the window at the many students returning from Hogsmeade. She pulled the red and gold scarf from around her neck with a sigh. Hogsmeade hadn't gone well at all. She had meant to have a wonderful opportunity to spend time with her friends, shop around the new shops, and drink herself into merriment like all the other students. And she did have a good time.. until she saw him. What was he playing at? Especially with that girl? So wrapped around themselves in that cozy little shop, she wondered if they had any space between them whatsoever. The door of the dormitory snapped shut, and Mary McGuffin walked in. "I can't believe it! Lil!-" her best friend was more frustrated by James Potter than she was. "She had to have put him under some sort of spell...Yes, that has to be it!" Mary sat on her own bed, looking at Lily. Lily couldn't stand her gaze. She didn't need to be pitied..it's not as if she were jealous or anything..she absolutely loathed James Potter. She was relieved. He'd finally gotten over his foolish crush on her. "James isn't stupid, Mary...he'd never fall for a potion." The two were silent after that. Mary twiddled her fingers idly. "You know...I'm pretty sure I saw Potter, leave the shop right after you were headed back to the school." she acted as if this were no consequence at all. When in fact,Lily felt her heart pound strangely against her chest. She ignored it. "He probably saw another girl he was wanting to snog," Lily said picking at the fabric of her quilt. She didn't need to see that Mary had rolled her eyes at her.

"James..you're so funny!" the Ravenclaw girl giggled, and bumped into him. He held her firmly away from him. Where was Sirius? He watched other students head back up to the castle. James took a sharp intake of breath when he spotted Remus. "Uh, I have to go!" he ran from her grip before she could protest. Dodging alarmed 3rd years, he surprised one of his best-friends by stopping short beside him. "Something wrong?" Remus asked eyeing the girl left behind. James quickly ran his fingers through his hair, not daring to look back. "Seen Padfoot?" he asked suddenly. Lupin continued to walk with James walking rather hurriedly along. "Last I saw he was wrapped around a 4th year." Lupin blushed. James grinned. "He told me he'd meet up with me," he said slightly annoyed. Lupin chuckled, "Well I 'spect he's got other things on his mind," James scoffed. "So, best-friends aren't first priority anymore?" he treated this question as a joke, but Lupin saw through to the hurt. Remus sighed. "Course they are, mate." An arm hung loosely over James's shoulder. Sirius smirked at him. "Couldn't shake her off," The trio laughed themselves back up to the castle.

She pulled her messenger bag up on her shoulder, the scuffling of students around from the library, heading to a late dinner. Like her. "Oi! Evans!" Lily closed her eyes, praying that she had just imagined his voice. She stopped and leaned her arm against the wall. "What do you want Potter?" she snapped. He jogged to her side with a smile. He tilted his head, trying to charm her like he did everyone else. "You know what I want, Evans." he whispered putting his hand on her other shoulder. She brushed it off. "I don't presume to know what you want, and I don't think I really care." she said pointedly walking briskly past him. She heard him chuckle and her annoyance grew. "Then why did you ask?" he smiled devilishly stopping in front of her. Her breath caught as she tried to think of a witty retort. "To humor you, I suppose," she meant to move forward, but side-stepped him quickly before he could create a collision. He laughed again and she nearly moved to throw her bag at him. The heavy weight of books hitting his face ought to put him out. "If you really want to humor me... go out with me," there his voice was again...in her ear. She turned quickly, surprising him. His hazel eyes startled, as she forced her emerald eyes on him. "I wouldn't go out with you, if it were a choice between you and You-Know-Who!" she didn't try to hide the venom in her vioce. Images of James and that girl...cozily together in that little teashop came to mind. She felt her eyes burn, and she quickly retreated before James Potter could have anymore curious effects on her.

He slumped in the chair beside Sirius who was eagerly biting a turkey leg. James, used to this savage way of eating, watched the floating plate of dessert tarts. Sirius chewed slowly, glancing at the floating tray before asking, "What's wrong with you, mate?" he ripped off another piece of meat. James sighed, worsening matters. "Nothing," Sirius looked at Lupin for help who merely shrugged, and watched James with curiousity. "Yeah, all right. What happened?" Sirius asked, brushing off Padfoot's last comment. James looked helplessly at Sirius, and for a moment it looked as if he were about to cry. "She hates me!" Sirius glanced at Lupin who said quickly, "Lily.." With her name being said James distracted himself by pouring pumpkin juice, alittle in his cup. More on the table..."Well, no offense, Prongs...but uh-she's hated you since 1st year,remember?" Sirius asked trying to be delicate. James grabbed random spoonfuls of food from plates. "No! No...I mean she really loathes me to Hell!" he said forcing a spoonful of something green in his mouth. He wretched silently while pulling the spoon quickly out of his mouth. "What'd you do this time?" Sirius asked conversationally. James's eyebrows raised. "Just the usual.. teasing..asked her to go out with me...again." He dipped his spoon into someting else, sniffing it before eating it. "She said 'no' then?" Lupin stated. James nodded, "Of course...wasn't expecting her to say 'yes'," Sirius tried to hide his smile, as did Remus. James looked between the two of them. "Well..it's just that I've asked her so many times, I'm kinda giving up hope." James muttered, drinking the small cup of pumpkin juice. His two friends stopped smiling instantly.

She tried to hide the blush rising on her cheeks, and all of the fellow Gryffindors at dinner staring at her. It was no secret that James was clearly off his rocker today. She pretended that she couldn't hear him confessing to his best-friends. She also pretended that no one else could. It made things much better. Mary was trying to stifle a giggle. So Potter was giving up then? What emotion was she feeling exactly? It felt as if her entire heart had dropped to her stomach..she forced herself to eat, trying not to think about James Potter. She sighed and peeked a glance at him, pretending to reach for a bowl of potatoes. His arm rested on the table while his chin rested in his hand. He had a plate full of food, that he had chose not to eat. For some reason; it bothered her. Lily looked away quickly when Lupin glanced in her direction. Her heart was pounding against her chest again... and she didn't understand it. The Great Hall felt hot all of a sudden, the walls constricting her need to breathe. The strange impulse to bolt from the room, from him...was overwhelming. But her body remained seated. Her best friend made a noise with her throat, alerting Lily to her. "I'm headed to the common room, coming?" she asked standing up. Lily quickly followed, pretending to look at the staff table as she really looked at him. He didn't even glance up at her, as he usually did. And there was that feeling in her stomach again. Lily followed Mary out of the Great Hall.

The trio of teenagers sat underneath the large tree by the lake. Lupin studying for a Charms exam while Sirius watched the other students, unaware of all the girls that were watching him. James lay on the grass, breathing deeply of the earthly scent. He closed his eyes, feeling the need to sleep. But he wasn't tired. He opened them again, hearing her voice nearby. He turned his head, grass obscuring his vision of her. She was marching across the lawn, towards the area he was now resting. She watched her furious expression change. Sirius and Lupin both stared at her as she approached them. She looked quickly at the two before settling her eys on James who watched her mutely. For a moment he thought she'd simply turn tail and run, but she stood rooted to the spot.

Lily fumbled with her thoughts, suddenly forgetting the reason she was standing in front of him. For some reason, she couldn't believe that he hadn't spoken a word to her. So, it was true then.. he had given up on her. Finally. She argued with herself whether she could tell him. She walked even closer to him, seating herself closely to his laying form. She twisted the hem of her skirt, determined not to look at him. If only he would say something! She looked at him suddenly and said, "I didn't mean it!" She hit herself mentally for how angry she sounded. His hazel eyes looked at her green in confusion. She looked down avoiding his gaze again. "When I said...that I'd choose You-Know-Who...over you," she realized how childish she sounded at that moment. A blush grew on her face as Lupin and Sirius were both staring at her. Surprising her, James smiled. Her heart beat quickly again...but for a different reason, she felt. Somehow his smile was mesmerizing, she couldn't tear herself away. "I'd hoped," he added to his smile with a soft chuckle. Without thinking she said, "I thought you'd said that you've given up hope," she saw Sirius smirking at her, and she tried not to think of what everyone else across the courtyard was thinking of the scene. James sat up quickly, she hadn't realized she had sat so close to him. His eyes held more green in them, than she thought. And she could see light freckles underneath his eyes. His teeth were brilliantly white, his smile dazzling. "Never!" he whispered leaning into her, his breath tickling her face. She instantly inhaled his scent, strangley attracted to him. As if invisible ropes were pulling her towards him...before she could that happen, she snapped herself back. She needed space from him... air...something...it was maddening to know that she couldn't control herself when around him. But the thought of not seeing him...not hearing his voice... his laugh... it made her stomach flip over uncomfortably. It knawed at her insides...giving her the impulse to cry.

Something in him told him to ignore her.. for she would only ignore him, for all his efforts. But a greater power, something else... told him to reach for her, with all his heart. Yes..his heart. He felt it, beating quickly at her closeness. Her blush, her eyes... her everything. He smiled instinctively. He had almost forgotten that his two best friends were watching with amused curiousity behind him. He found he didn't care much, because she was sitting here..right in front of him. "I'll never give up hope on you, Lily Evans." he was speaking without thinking. Her prescense alone, overcoming him. Did he just see her smile? She looked down quickly before he could be sure. "Well then..I'll see you in Potions then, Potter." she stood fast, looked at him once more before retreating back to the castle. He smiled before yelling to her back, "Oi! Evans!" she turned to look at him. "Go out with me!" he didn't care that other students stared at him in alarm. James was only aware that Lily Evans was smiling at him. "Not a chance, Potter." she said with a smile.


End file.
